Harry Potter and the Chamber of Z
by Pokemonpotter2005
Summary: After the events of last year, Harry has returned to Hogwarts where an old evil is stirring. Will he be able to fix some of the mistakes he made last year? And who will the new member of his team be? Hint: it's not who you think it is at first!
1. I

**Home Sweet Home?**

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by loud hooting and squawking noises from his nephew Harry's room.

"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control those bloody creatures then they'll have to go!"

"They're bored," he said. "They're used to flying around outside. If I could just let them out at night-"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. "I know what'll happen if those things are let out."

He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.

Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.

"I want more bacon."

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance... I don't like the sound of that school food..."

"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"

Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.

"Pass the frying pan."

"Why don't you get your own Pokemon so that it can do it instead."

The effect of the word was instantaneous.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE P'WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"But I-"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.

"I just-"

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.

"All right," said Harry, " all right..."

Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.

Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be.

Harry Potter was a Pokemon Trainer - a Pokemon Trainer fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Trainers and Pokemon. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.

He missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomachache. He missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghost-types, his classes (though perhaps not Snape, the Potions and Ethers master), the mail arriving by flying-types, eating banquets made by Meowstic in the Great Hall, sleeping in his four-poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the grounds, and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world (one giant maze, seven players, seven Pokemon and two teams).

All Harry's school books, his Pokeballs, clothes and Pokedex had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home. What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer? What was it to the Dursleys if Harry went back to school without any of his homework done? The Dursleys were what Trainers called Muggles (not a drop of training blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a Trainer in the family was a matter of deepest shame. Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's Pokemon, Hedwig and Nimbus, inside a cage, to stop them from carrying messages to anyone in the training world and to stop them from training.

Harry looked nothing like the rest of the family. Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black mustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. He wore round glasses, and on his head was a leaf shaped scar.

It was this scar that made Harry so particularly unusual, even for a trainer. This scar was the only hint of Harry's very mysterious past, of the reason he had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before.

At the age of one year old, Harry had somehow survived a Shadiw Ball from the greatest Dark Trainer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most Trainers still feared to speak. Harry's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry had escaped with his lightning scar, and somehow - nobody understood why -Voldemort's body had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Harry.

So Harry had been brought up by his dead mother's sister and her husband. He had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never understanding why he kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursleys' story that he had got his scar in the car crash that had killed his parents.

And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Harry, and the whole story had come out. Harry had taken up his place at wizard school, where he and his scar were famous... but now the school year was over, and he was back with the Dursleys for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly.

The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday. Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake - but to ignore it completely...

At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."

Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry went back to his toast. Of course , he thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party . He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be -?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?"

"I'll be in my bedroom with my Pokemon, making no noise and pretending that we're not there," said Harry tonelessly.

"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen-"

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.

"And, Dudley, you'll say-"

"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.

"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.

"I'll be in my room with my Pokemon, making no noise and pretending that we're not there," said Harry dully.

"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason... Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason..."

"Perfect... Dudley?"

"How about - 'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you .'"

This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.

"And you, boy?"

Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged.

"I'll be in my room with my Pokemon, making no noise and pretending that I'm not there," he said.

"Too right, you will." said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

Harry couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursleys would like him any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.

"Right - I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you ," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."

Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:

"Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me..."

No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and their Pokemon, Crookshanks the Litten and Scabbers the Ratatta. They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all. Neither of them had written to him all summer, even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay.

Countless times, Harry had been on the point of getting Hedwig to unlock her cage with a move and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage Trainers weren't allowed to use moves outside of school. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into ash that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick. For the first couple of weeks back, Harry had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. But the long silence from Ron and Hermione had made Harry feel so cut off from the Pokemon world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal - and now Ron and Hermione had forgotten his birthday.

What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any Trainer? He'd almost be glad of a sight of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy, just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream...

Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of last term, Harry had come face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power. Harry had slipped through Voldemort's clutches for a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Harry kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes-

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been staring absent-mindedly into the hedge - and the hedge was staring back . Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves.

Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.

"I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him.

The huge eyes blinked and vanished.

"What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.

"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.

"Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week."

"Today's your birthday ," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly.

Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.

"Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.

"I'm trying to decide what would be the best move to set it on fire," said Harry.

Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.

"You c-can't - Dad told you you're not to do m-magic - he said he'll chuck you out of the house - and you haven't got anywhere else to go - you haven't got any friends to take you-"

"Fire Pump!" said Harry in a fierce voice. "Grass Ball – Water Blast - "

"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!"

Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done anything, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan. Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn't eat again until he'd finished.

While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Harry cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench. The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Harry knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Harry had been thinking himself... maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts...

Wish they could see famous Harry Potter now , he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flower beds, his back aching, sweat running down his face.

It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him.

"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"

Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.

Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!"

As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the door bell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember, boy - one sound-"

Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already something sitting on it.

 **A/N**

 **Welcome to the second instalment of the series.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed my last book and now that this is out I hope you will enjoy this too.**

 **What kind of Pokemon should Dobby be? Please keep in mind he needs to know Psychic and Teleport.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Pokemonpotter2005**


	2. II

**Dobby**

Sitting on the end of Harry's bed was a light blue Pokémon with an oblong head and depressions on either side. It was holding a sleeping Hedwig.

"What the…" Said Harry.

"Hello." Said a voice in his head, "My name is Dobby and I am an Elgyem."

"How can I hear you in my head?" Asked Harry.

"I am a Psychic Pokemon."

"And what are you doing in my room?" Asked Harry taking Hedwig back from Dobby.

"I am here to warn you." Replied Dobby standing up.

"About what?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Then why are you here?"

"To stop you from going to Hogwarts."

There was a pause.

"Why?" Said Harry aggressively.

"Because there is a partnership inside Hogwarts. One that will cause great destruction at the school."

"How is that different from last year?"

Dobby looked Harry for a second.

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"You can't stop me. Have you seen how the Dursleys treat me? At least at Hogwarts I'll have friends."

"Friends that do not write to Harry Potter."

It was true. Harry hadn't had any letters from his friends through out the holidays. But how could Dobby know?

"How do you know about that?" Harry growled.

Dobby looked at his toes.

"I thought that if Harry Potter thought that his friends didn't care about him then Harry Potter wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Give me my letters."

Dobby held out his hands and about a dozen cards appeared in his hands. Harry snatched up all of the cards and glared at Dobby.

"Get out." He Said icily.

"Okay" Dobby replied.

Dobby got off the bed and walked out the door. Harry ran after him. He watched as Dobby went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The Dursleys were in the lounge entertaining their guests. Sitting on the kitchen counter was a cake.

Dobby looked at the cake and then turned around and looked at Harry. Harry glared at Dobby, shaking his head. Dobby held out his hands towards the cake and the cake started floating. It flew out the door and towards the lounge. Harry ran after it.

Harry saw the cake fly into the lounge and float over Miss Mason's head. Harry held out his hands to grab it but was half a second too late.

The cake dropped.

Miss Mason was a mess. The Dursleys were glaring at Harry. Harry looked back at Dobby and watched him disappear.

The Masons proceeded to go home straight away. Harry and his Pokemon were locked inside his room. And by locked, I mean locked.

There were bars over the window. Bars across the door. There was a cat flap in the door to get food through. The Pokemon were in their Pokeballs which were locked in a suitcase. All of Harry's school stuff were also locked inside.

Harry spent a few days in the room reading his letters. He had a few letters from Hermione and Hagrid who both wanted to know if his Pokemon had learnt anything new, multiple letters from Ron inviting him over to his house. Unfortunately he wasn't able to answer them because of his current predicament.

After a week he was sleeping in his bed when he heard a roar from outside the window. He looked out the window and saw a Charizard. Harry knew what Pokemon it was because during the first year at Hogwarts they had learnt about the starters and their evolutions.

Sitting on the back of the Charizard was the Weasley twins and Ron.

"Hiya Harry." Said Fred (or was it George), "We're here to get you."

"But there are bars on my window and door." Said Harry.

"You get your stuff and let us deal with the bars." Said the other twin.

Harry turned around and grabbed the suitcase. When he turned back towards the window he saw that the Weasleys had taken out two pokemon, one shaped like a moon and one shaped like a sun. They had put the two Pokemon so that they were touching the bars.

"Use Teleport." The twins said in unison.

The two Pokemon and part of the wall disappeared and then reappeared a bit further away. The part of the wall hit the ground with a loud smash. The Weasleys flew a bit closer and Harry gave them the suitcase.

While Harry was trying to climb in the door fell down and standing in the doorway was Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

Harry rushed onto the Charizard and they turned around to leave when Vernon grabbed the Charizard tail. The Charizard started flying and Vernon's hands slipped in the air and he tumbled into the back garden.

The Charizard turned around again and lit Aunt Petunia's precious garden on fire. Then it turned around and flew off.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you all for waiting for the first chapter and reviewing. I would like to know if you want me to write this in another language too and if so what language.**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be up later today.**

 **Pokemonpotter**


	3. III

**The Burrow**

It was dawn by the time the Charizard came down from the clouds and into the back garden of the home of three of the passengers of the Charizard.

The house looked very strange. It was as if it was multiple rooms that had been stacked on top of each other by a two year old.

The four of them tiptoed to the door and upon opening it came face to face with Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Molly Weasley was a plump woman with red hair and it would seem a very fiery temper which could come and go at any particular moment.

A soon as the door opened her rage began.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She yelled when the door opened, "YOUR SISTER AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL ROUND THE HOUSE FOR YOU THREE! AND WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK WHEN WE FOUND CHARIZARD MISSING?!"

"We went to get Harry." Ron muttered.

"AND WHY DID YOU DO THAT WITHOUT MINE OR YOUR FATHERS EXPRESS PERMISSION?!"

"He wasn't answering my letters and he told me about his abusive guardians so I thought that something must have happened."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR YOUR FATHER SO THAT WE COULD HAVE SORTED IT OUT!"

The argument seemed to go on for hours until finally it finished.

"Harry why don't you go inside and put your stuff away. Ron show Harry the way to your room."

The two of them shuffled into the house quietly.

Ron and Harry walked up into Ron's room. The wall colour was bright orange and it was full of posters of some sort of sports team called the Chudley Cannons.

"Ron, who are the Chudley Cannons?"

"Only the best Quidditch Team in the world!" Replied Ron.

He then launched into a long explanation about why they're the best.

Later on in the day Ron was trying to explain to Harry what Chocolate Pikachus are.

"Chocolate Pikachus are pieces are chocolate that look like Pikachus." Explained Ron, "In every Pikachu there is a card that has a pokemon on it. The card is used in the Pokemon Trading Card game. Nobody knows how many different cards there are but I'm closing on 802."

While Ron was explaining this, Harry was searching through his Pokédex to try and find out what Dobby was. Finally he stumbled across it.

 _'Elgyem. The Cerebral Pokemon. These Pokemon are commonly used as maids and butlers for rich families. They are unable to argue or go against their master and if they do they have to punish themselves.'_

"That sounds horrible." Said Ron, "Why were you looking it up."

"Because one of them appeared in my room a week before you came to get me and warned me not to go back to Hogwarts because something bad is going to happen." Replied Harry.

"Well maybe it was a prank from some rich family or someone who doesn't like you."

"You mean Malfoy?"

"Of course I do! I mean he's obviously rich."

Malfoy was a kid from school who had an on going rivalry with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"It's probably nothing so don't worry about it." Said Ron.

"Okay." Replied Harry.

At dinner time Harry met Mr Arthur Weasley who was very interested in Muggle affairs.

"So tell me Harry. What is the function of a rubber duck." He asked.

"It's a toy that kids play with in the bath and pool." Harry replied.

"What are cars exactly?"

"Cars are vehicles that muggles use to move around."

The questions went on and on all through the meal. But at least he got to meet the family.

There was Ron, of course, with Scabbers and his egg. There were the twins Fred and George (or is it George and Fred?) and their Plusle, Minun, Solrock and Lunatone. There was Percy and his Serperior, Snorlax, Pachirisu, Smeargle and Fearow. Ginny, who seemed to be a shy girl, was starting Hogwarts this year and didn't have a Pokemon yet. There were two other brothers called Bill and Charlie who lived in Egypt and Romania and all that Harry could find out was that they had a Pikachu and Emolga respectively.

Molly Weasley had a Blissey, a Wigglytuff, a Munchlax and a Dewgong while Arthur Weasley had a Rotom, an Electrabuzz, a Snorlax and a Klinklang.

Soon the food had all been eaten.

"All of you off to bed now!" Cried Mrs Weasley, "Have to be up early tomorrow to get your school letters and head off to Diagon Alley for your supplies. The letters have been late this year and that means that in two days your off to Hogwarts so we have to get everything tomorrow."

The entire family headed up to bed.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you all for being patient and thanks for the reviews too!**

 **I would like to know what you think the reasons that I might've picked these Pokemon for the Weasley family.**

 **Also when do you want 'Harry' and Ron's eggs to hatch.**

 **Pokemonpotter**


	4. IV

Lockhart

The next morning the Weasley family and Harry were in Diagon Alley. The only person missing was Mr Weasley who had had to go to work.

"Okay then," Said Mrs Weasley, "Fred and George you go and get your supplies, Harry and Ron you do the same. Percy, you can also get you supplies too. I'll take Ginny to Ollivanders to get a starter. We'll meet back at the bookshop."

They all went there separate ways.

"Wonder what we need to get this year." Said Ron.

"Let's see." Replied Harry.

Harry took out the supply list.

Second year students will require:

The Standard Book of Moves (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

Dinner with Diancie by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Genesects by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hoopas by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Tapus by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Volcanion by Gilderoy Lockhart

Rockin' with the Regis by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yveltal by Gilderoy Lockhart

Please be aware that this year they will be catching Pokemon and will need some Pokeballs.

Signed

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Looks like we only need books." Said Ron.

"Seems like Hermione's going to be happy." Replied Harry.

The two of them headed to Gringotts and got out their money. Then they headed to the bookshop Florish and Blotts.

At the bookshop they ran into the family again. They were in a long line that stretched from the bookshop to the other side of the street. Luckily they were near the front.

"Ah there you are." Exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley, why is there such a big line." Asked Harry.

"Why it's because everyone wants to meet Gilderoy Lockhart of course!"

"Who?"

"He wrote all of our book list." Replied Ron.

By the time they got to the front Lockhart had gone but they were still able to buy everyone their books (with a little secret help from Harry).


	5. V

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Pokémon don't belong to me. They belong to Game Freak and J. K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Hogwarts Again**

The Weasleys and Harry had arrived at King's Cross Station via cars that had been 'generously' donated by the Pokemon Parliament. They were still however somehow late.

"Quick through the teleportation pad!" said Mrs Weasley hurriedly before disappearing.

After her went Ginny, Percy, one of the twins and the other twin.

Both Harry and Ron starting running to the wall. Crash! They were still in the normal King's Cross.

Harry and Ron got up and looked around at all the families staring at them in confusion.

"Why didn't we teleport?" Asked Harry.

"I have no idea." Said Ron, "It's never happened to anyone I know before."

"Mommy!" Screamed a girl's voice near them.

They looked around to see a little girl standing alone in the middle of the platform looking around frantically.

Harry and Ron rushed over to her to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay." Asked Ron.

"No!" She cried in reply, "My mommy was walking next to me and she suddenly disappeared."

"Maybe the teleportation pad to get onto the platform was somehow moved and was accidentally stood on by this girl's mother." Said Harry.

"But how are we going to get her mother back." Asked Ron.

As if in answer to his question a woman appeared in front of them and immediately grabbed the girl.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER!" Screamed the woman.

"But we weren't…" Started Ron.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT YOU DELINQUENTS! I OUGHT TO HAVE THE TWO OF YOU ARRESTED!"

She quickly stood up and hurried off with her daughter.

"Well then that seems to be solved now." Said Harry.

"What do you mean?" Replied Ron, "That woman just yelled at us. How are you so calm?"

"Because we have bigger things to worry about like how to get to school."

Harry looked around to see if there was anything that could help them get to school. He eyes swept the station going past a light blue oblong head that was peeking around a vending machine. Watching them.

"We should probably just go back to your family's Charizards and wait for your parents." Said Harry.

"That's it!" Said Ron excitedly.

"What?" Asked Harry in confusion.

"The family Charizards."

"What about them?"

"We could use one to fly to Hogwarts."

"Ron, are you sure we should…"

"COME ON!" Said Ron grabbing Harry's arm, pulling him outside and onto one of the Charizards they arrived on.

Soon they were up in the air and above the clouds.

"Ron?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you know where Hogwarts is?"

"No."

"So how do we get there?"

"We follow the train."

"Where's the train?"

"No idea. But on the way home at the end of last year I looked out the windows and saw a familiar forest that I've been to once."

"And you know where that forest is?"

"Of course."

After a bit of flying Ron yelled, "Hold on!" and they plummeted down through the air.

Below them was a crop of trees and right before they hit the leaves Ron straightened the Charizard and landed on one of the trees near the edge of the forest.

"Look over there." Ron said while pointing into the distance.

Sure enough when Harry looked over there he saw some train tracks.

After some waiting they heard a train coming closer. The Hogwarts Express rode past them on the track. Ron made Charizard jump into the air and fly towards the train.

Following the train for a few hours caused Harry and Ron a lot of boredom. They passed the time by thinking about what they would learn this year and by looking things up in their Pokédexs. Ron also starting teaching Harry how to fly a Charizard.

Soon the sun was setting and they noticed a castle in the distance. Ron drove them away from the train and closer to the school. Ron tried to land them next to a giant tree in the grounds but when landing they were hit with a gust of wind that seemed to come out of nowhere. The gust threw them into the tree, landing sideways.

"That was close." Said Ron, "That gust of wind could have thrown us into a worse place them it did."

They heard a sound from above them and looked up into the trunk of the tree. The trunk had a giant hole in it. Inside the hole was a giant, blood-red circle that was encompassing a slightly lighter red circle. It looked exactly like an eye.

Charizard took one look at the eye and shot off into the air leaving Harry and Ron behind.

Slipping off of Charizard, the two boys tumbled down the tree crashing into the tree branches as they went.

Landing on the ground they scrambled to their feet and ran away from the tree.

"What is that thing?" Asked Ron frantically.

"Maybe it's a Pokemon." Replied Harry bringing out his Pokédex.

 _Trevenant_

 _The Elder Tree Pokémon_

 _Using its roots, this Pokémon controls trees inside the forest that it lives in or near. This version of Trevenant is made out of Willow._

"Guess that answers your question." Said Harry.

"I guess so." Replied Ron, "Let's see if we can make it to the Great Hall and blend in with the crowd."

They turned around towards an entrance into Hogwarts but were met with the face of a man that they despised.

Professor Snape.

"No I don't think you'll be going to the Great Hall this year. Or ever again."

 ** _Trainers:_**

 ** _Harry:_**

 ** _Rowlet (Hedwig)_**

 ** _Fletchinder (Nimbus)_**

 ** _Egg_**

 ** _Badges: 1 (to be confirmed)_**

 ** _Ron:_**

 ** _Ratatta (Scabbers)_**

 ** _Egg_**

 ** _Badges: 1 (to be confirmed)_**

 ** _Hermione:_**

 ** _Litten (Crookshanks)_**

 ** _Badges: 1 (to be confirmed)_**

 ** _Neville:_**

 ** _Froakie_**

 ** _Badges: 1 (to be confirmed)_**

 ** _Malfoy:_**

 ** _Snivy (Salazar)_**

 ** _? (Blaze)_**

 ** _Badges: 1 (to be confirmed)_**

 ** _Ginny:_**

 ** _? (?)_**

 **A/N**

 **Thank you all for waiting for my new chapter. As you can see above I have added some information about the main trainers of the book. Obviously as the story goes on the list will be updated but until then this is how it is at the moment.**

 **The Badges will be given to Harry and Ron next chapter but until then, any ideas what they are? I have also shown the name of Malfoy's next Pokémon so I would like to see what kind of Pokémon you think it will be. Here's a hint. Quidditch.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Pokemonpotter2005**


End file.
